comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Terrence Wayne
Bruce Wayne is a billionaire industrialist and notorious playboy. However, he is also Batman the superhero protector of Gotham City, a man dressed like a bat who fights against evil and strikes terror into the hearts of criminals everywhere. Although he has no superhuman powers, he is one of the world's smartest men and greatest fighters. His physical prowess and technical ingenuity make him an incredibly dangerous opponent. He is also a founding member of the Justice League. Early Life Bruce Wayne was born on December 18, 1978 in Gotham City, New Jersey. He was the son of wealthy industrialists Thomas and Martha Wayne and was brought up in Wayne Manor and it's wealthy splendor and lead a happy and privileged existence. Bruce had very few friends during his childhood, however he did become close friends with Harvey Dent and ?. His father was happy to see the three bond, and felt that Bruce finally found friends that he could relate to. Harvey and Bruce enjoyed playing games of strategy, though Harvey always seemingly outmaneuvered the otherwise brilliant Bruce. In 1992, Bruce watched his parents murdered before his eyes. were walking home from the theater one night with their son, when they were held up at gunpoint by a mugger and shot dead in the streets. The killer was a criminal known as Joe Chill. Fortunately, medical doctor and social worker Leslie Thompkins was there to give loving comfort to the traumatized Bruce. He was then raised on the Wayne Manor by Leslie Thompkins along with the wise and loyal butler, Alfred Pennyworth. He also dated Adrienne Frost in his teenage years. At age 18, Bruce Wayne began attending courses at Princeton University, and graduated by the age of 20. After finishing college, Bruce left New Jersey intending to train himself to intellectual and physical perfection. After two years of no contact, he was legally declared dead, though he did keep in sporadic contact with Alfred. Going by the alias Adam Knight, Bruce began traveling the world and learned 127 major styles of combat, from Aikido to Yaw-Yan as well as chemistry, criminology, forensics, martial arts, gymnastics, and disguise. He even learned ventriloquism from practitioners of the art. SV S1 Eventually, Bruce found his way to Smallville, Kansas, where he met Clark Kent and began a brief relationship with Lana Lang. Bruce (under the guise of Adam Knight) met Lana Lang in physical therapy at the Smallville Medical Center after she was injured in a tornado. Adam provoked her to stop playing the victim and to make an extra effort. He told her that he lost his parents in a shooting as a child, and he was receiving treatment for injuries received from a car crash. Adam and Lana started to grow closer and began seeing each other. Adam displayed some unusual talents that raised Lana's suspicions. He decided to stay in Smallville, and Lana rented him an upstairs apartment at the Talon. Lana discovered that he was identical to Bruce Wayne, who had been declared dead for five months, but he refused to talk about it, however, her suspicions were confirmed by Lex when he remembered who he was from his childhood and planned to alert the local authorities. Shortly before leaving Smallville he learned of Clark's powers and with the walls closing in around him, blackmailed Clark into helping him secretly get out of town promising to keep quite about his abilities in return. Clark managed to help Bruce leave Smallville and left with the two having a bit of a mutual respect for one another. Batman Season 1 About two years later, he was detained in Bhutan for theft (ironically of Wayne Enterprises cargo), where he met Henri Ducard, who invited Bruce to join an elite vigilante group, the League of Assassins, led by Ra's al Ghul. Bruce was freed and traveled to a mountaintop to begin his combat training with the League, who - unbeknownst to Bruce - intended to use him to destroy Gotham. Bruce passed all the League's training, overcoming his childhood phobia in the process, but when ordered to execute a criminal and learning of their plan to destroy Gotham, he turned on the League, destroying their headquarters. Bruce Wayne returned to Gotham City after many years of training, with his body and mind developed to perfection. He had all of the skills and methods to fight crime, but there was still something missing. Late one night sitting in his manor, he tried to figure out what he could use to strike terror into the hearts of criminals. At that moment a giant bat crashes through his window, and he remembers being scared of them as a child... he determines that he shall become a Bat. Designing himself a costume equipped with experimental technology, he sets out to against the crime and corruption making sure there is no hiding place for evil. Having become an urban legend, he reveals himself at a dinner of the most influential and corrupt and tells them that their reign is finished. His first ally's are assistant district attorney Harvey Dent and police officer James Gordon, one of the few honest cops on the force. They developed a working relationship operating outside of the law when they needed to. Powers and Abilities Batman possesses no Superhuman powers. Powers Abilities Genius-Level Intellect: Batman is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. Martial Arts Master: Batman is one of the finest human combatants alive. He trained in the US for various martial arts for 3 years, before traveling the planet to learn anything he could. During his travels, he has mastered 127 styles of martial arts including Muay Thai, Escrima, Krav Maga, Capoeira, Savate, Yaw-Yan, Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu, Kendo, Fencing, Swordsmanship, Kenjutsu, Kali, Bojutsu, Francombat, Boxing, Kickboxing, Hapkaido, Wing Chun, Parkour, Shorin Ryu, Silat, Chin Na, Kyudo, Aikido, Varma Ati, Jeet Kune Do, Shaolin, Ba Gua, Hung Gar, Tai Chi, Kung Fu, and Kenpo. Weapons Master: Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on virtually all types of weaponry. He is an exceptional swordsman as evident in his fight with Ra's al Ghul, his proficiency in jui jitsu can proclaim his swordsmanship skill. Proficient at knife throwing, Escrima, & melee weapons mastery, having mastered Kobudo. He also has been trained in fire arms. He still practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, though he prefers unarmed combat. Expert Marksman: Due to his training in Ninjitsu, Batman almost never misses his targets, 9/10 times he's successful. He has been practicing accuracy since the early days of his training and is almost on par with the Green Arrow in terms of accuracy. Master Detective: He is widely considered as the World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Batman's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at the correct conclusions with a fraction of the data. Master of Stealth: His Ninjitsu training has made him a master at stealth capable of breaching high security facilities with ease and without being detected. Master of Disguise: Bruce mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 23, and further learned Expanded Disguise techniques by the time he was 26. Batman has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. One of his first aliases was Adam Knight, which he used when he first met Clark Kent and Lana Lang. Some of his other recent aliases are: Matches Malone, Thomas Quigley, Damon Salvatore, Ragman, Detective Hawke, Sir Hemingford Grey, Frank Dixon, Gordon Selkirk, and Mr. Fledermaus. Master Tactician and Strategist: He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. He is an excellent leader and at times commands the Justice League. Skilled Pilot: Has been seen flying the various versions of the Batplanes with ease and flying a helicopter. Skilled Businessman: Bruce is also a talented businessman. Multilingual: Bruce is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Greek, Portuguese, Arabic, Sanskrit, Hindi, Thai and possibly more. Paraphernalia Equipment * Batsuit: The costume Batman wears is composed by kevlar and a little percentage of titanium; it's bullet-proof and resistant to various types of attack (explosions, impacts, falls, etc...). It's also flame-retarding and insulating. The gloves and the boots are reinforced to rebound the impact of punches and kicks. The gloves have also some metallic blades on their sides. The cape is super-light and it can be used to glide. The mask has a little percentage of lead, which shields the face of Batman from x-ray powers or x-ray technology; it has also an infrared viewer and auditory sensors, sonar, night vision,which improve Batman's senses. The mask, is also accessorized with some security systems (aggravating gas, electric blasts, ecc...) like the utility belt. The mask is also a transmitter receiver de voice and video. * Utility Belt: Batman keeps most of his personal field equipment in a signature piece of apparel, a yellow utility belt.The utility belt has a button to call the car. Over the years it has contained items such as plastic explosives, nerve toxins, batarangs, smoke bombs, a fingerprint kit, a cutting tool, a grappling hook gun, and a "re-breather" breathing device. Superman had entrusted Batman with a ring made of kryptonite, to be used should the Man of Steel ever need to be reined in (due to being mind-controlled by a villain, etc.). Transportation Batboat, Batcycle, Batmobile and Batplane. Weapons Batarangs (several different types), small explosives, smoke, tear gas pellets and sometimes hand guns. Personality As a young child, Bruce tended to be solitary and withdrawn, a condition only exacerbated by the murder of his parents. This lead to his current state as a loner who would prefer to be on his own rather than rely on others. His difficulty in trusting others has been a constant issue for him to overcome, and perhaps his only weakness. He uses a dry sense of humor and mediocre snark remarks as a way to compensate for his loneliness, acting like he doesn't need anybody and is in fact, happier on his own, but deep down inside he knows that he isn't and just refuses to admit it. His longest and closest relationship has been with Alfred Pennyworth, who represents a father figure, confessor and advisor. Alfred and he have clashed in the past, but share a deep and unbreakable bond. To the world at large, Bruce Wayne looks like a rich, good looking, dim-witted playboy. But there are times when Bruce has found love, the beautiful Selina Kyle, Victoria Vale, Talia al Ghul, Diana Prince, Sasha Bordeaux, Zatanna Zatara and some others. They have all reached Bruce's heart and have fallen in love with him. Bruce can love, it's just more difficult for him to after losing his parents. Relationships *''Relationships'': Bruce Wayne/Relationships *''Family'': Bruce Wayne/Family Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests ---- Friends ---- *Clark Kent *Selina Kyle *Richard Grayson *Barbara Gordon Notes File:Batman_(Earth-Nolan)15.jpg When he was 20, he attempted to join the FBI, but he learned it would be impossible to fight crime and evil within the legal system. Adam is at the Mansion skillfully playing a difficult piece of music. Lex is impressed but Adam shrugs off his compliments. Lex asks him about his behavior and reveals that he has been investigating his past. Lex talked with his teachers who seemed to have rehearsed their answers and he promises to keep digging. Links *Bruce Wayne/Gallery *Bruce Wayne/Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Millionaires Category:Single Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Americans Category:Human Category:Justice League Members Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Tattoos Category:Smallville Season 1 Characters Category:Smallville Season 4 Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Batman: The Dark Knight Season 1 Characters Category:Living Characters